


Braids

by Phxsma



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, kylux fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phxsma/pseuds/Phxsma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friends Anna, Gabby, Kamilah, Mary, Nina, Estelle, Annabelle, Sara, and I were goofing around and this just popped into my head. I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote>





	Braids

Ren stared at the bag Hux held in his hands with his briefcase. It wasn't common for Hux to buy things without asking Ren if he wanted something. Ren moved from the couch to greet Hux, and to see if he could sneak a peak inside the bag. 

"Don't play coy. I know what you're doing," Hux said when Ren released him from the hug. 

"I don't understand. What am I doing? I always hug you."

"It's the bag. You're quite obvious. You'll get to see later."

 

\------

It was almost midnight, and Ren could barely hold put anymore. Hux hid the bag as soon as Ren left to start dinner. Now he tiredly watched Hux type on his iPad, with Millicent resting in his crossed legs.  
Ren, consumed by frustration, got up to search for the bag. He knew every inch of the house, and it wasn't a particularly large space. He heard Millicent's claws clicking on the wooden floor behind him as he scoured the house.  
Ren returned to the living room in defeat. He wasted thirty minutes on trying to find the bag, but Hux had hidden it. Ren stared blankly into the movie, sipping his wine occasionally, trying not to scream.  
Ren noticed after a while that he didn't hear the soft tap of Hux's fingers on the screen. He glanced over to see the tablet resting on the table, and Millicent asleep in Hux's spot. Ren paused the movie, cleaned up the living room, and wandering into the bedroom.  
He paused in the doorway. Spread on the bed was an assortment of...hair supplies? Pins, clips, rubber bands, and other colorful objects lay scattered on the bed. Hux sat against the pillows with a smile spread on his freckled face. 

"It took you long enough. I thought I would have to drag you off the couch."

"Are you okay? What is all this junk?"

"Well," Hux hesitated, looking at the stuff and the at Ren," a few coworkers mentioned things that they did with their partners, and I started thinking of things we could do. Later, one was talking about how she braided her daughter's hair. I thought yours would be long enough so I wanted to try it."

Ren stared at Hux, whose face had started to blush deeply. He sighed and made his way towards the bed. "I'm only doing this because it'll make you happy." 

Ren could feel his love's excitement and he started brushing Ren's hair. 

\------

Four tutorials, twelve broken rubber bands, and countless amounts of wine glasses later, Ren had two braids. His hair braids were short, barely touching his shoulders. Hux also braided in plastic flowers and berries. He felt odd but happy at the same time, possibly from the alcohol. While Hux braided his hair, he made flower crowns for Millicent and Hux. 

"I have to show Phasma this," Hux pleaded, waving his phone around as if it were a flag.

"It's two a.m. She'll think we're crazy."

Hux blushes and whispered. "I am crazy. For you." 

Phasma laughed about the pictures sent to her for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends Anna, Gabby, Kamilah, Mary, Nina, Estelle, Annabelle, Sara, and I were goofing around and this just popped into my head. I hope you liked it!


End file.
